


Entangled

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [15]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Arousal, Bondage, M/M, Misuse of Gear, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Spoiler Potential...?, Teasing, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: ...well... the whip sure does more things than hurt beasts.(Ask.FM request.)(Seriously, the spoiler alert is just there because this stuff is new. Do you really think they would put something like THIS in the series? It would be nice, sure...)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Entangled

Alucard squirmed, the prickling on his skin somewhere between unbearable and teasing. “That is not what I meant when I said that I wanted to feel relaxed around you.”

Despite his fangs being bared and his voice having gone into a hissing tone in the middle of talking, Trevor was not fazed in the least by Alucard’s words. Instead, he was slowly tightening the grip of the whip, just to make sure that there was no possible way for the dhampir to escape. Vampire Killer was a formidable weapon, that much had to be said. But it surely hadn’t been intended to keep a dhampir in check for the holder to ravish mentioned dhampir however he liked.

“I suppose that it is not quite what you meant, but this is a way I found that it should work.” Trevor was giving him this provoking sneer, which had gotten under Alucard’s skin before. This time, it had an even more profound effect. Alucard wanted to choke Trevor for this impudence. But he was in no position to move. With so much of Vampire Killer touching him, the dhampir was positively paralyzed. He tried his best to move, but he only ended up squirming slightly. Which apparently increased Trevor’s appetite even more.

Alucard found himself not exactly opposed to the treatment. It was more the way how it had happened, which had been quite out of the blue. Trevor originally had requested some training, but it had quickly devolved into this. Now, Alucard would always be slightly suspicious whenever Trevor would talk about “training”. It could very well end up with him being naked, tied, and helpless.

Trevor had undressed as well, giving a good view of his marred and quite trained body. Alucard caught himself staring at the hunter’s chest, and then, his gaze automatically trailed deeper. This was wholly unfair, and Trevor knew that. But Alucard was not about to protest his case any further. He knew well enough that the hunter would find a way to turn those words around in his mouth, and in no time, he would be ravished. And it was just aggravating that it had happened like that. At least, he didn’t have to add an “again”.

The coarse palms of Trevor’s hands felt rather good, actually. Alucard twitched under the trailing touch, and did his best to not immediately give away how much a simple contact got to him. It was no use, though. Trevor observed him with a pleased expression on his face, but nothing hinting at malice. There was only this slow, almost smoldering contact on Alucard’s skin, which turned him on far more than he would have suspected.

“H-How are you so sure that this is what gets me?” Alucard hated himself for his loss of self-control. His voice was breathy, and the shuddering was a tell-tale sign that he had trouble grasping at a clear thought. “You are a terrible man, Trevor Belmont. And an even worse hunter.”

“Of course, I am the worst out there.” Trevor’s fingers slipped along Alucard’s thighs, the tingling feeling jolting along Alucard’s spine with more force than he had anticipated. It made him arch in his unusual bondage, and stole his breath for a moment. “I’m a terrible Belmont for even thinking that I could control the revered dhampir Alucard.”

Alucard was in no position to protest – because Trevor’s mouth soon was firmly planted on his thigh and leaving a sizeable hickey. The input was almost too much for the dhampir already. His fingers curled into this accursed whip, but there still was nothing he could do against it. Only Trevor could have removed it right now, and the hunter was not about to. Instead, he was about to lose his mind under the one man who managed to make his blood boil, to calm him down, and apparently also to arouse him beyond what he thought physically possible.

“I will return the favor, just you wait…”


End file.
